Her fool
by Skidd
Summary: Jack has been inactive for the past four months and Wuya is getting to the bottom of it. Quick One-shot.


A/N: Thought I'd try and get back into the spirit of writing so, here's a Showdown One-shot n' stuff. Enjoy!

Wuya sat perched up in a tree, looking directly at her desired destination: Jack's Mansion. The memories of her _"living" _in that large house flooded back to her, causing her to frown even without realizing it. Most memories were bad, some good, others indifferent.

"_I wonder if Jack's parents are home…nah, probably on some stupid vacation in the middle of a beach drinking ice cold te_-"Shaking her head, she reminded herself _WHY _she was here! Jack hadn't been showing up to recent showdowns in fact, the last time she saw him was four months ago…right when Jack told her he had gotten himself a girlfriend! An _actual_ girlfriend! Not one made of metal too! When Jack told her of how he met his sweet "Lydia" and the two began dating, he seemed just as shocked as she had been. Even after four months she still couldn't believe her little Jackie was starting to grow up. Wuya snickered at the thought of how terrible it must be for the poor girl to date Jack.

After their little talk, nobody had seen much of Jack after that. Nothing. Not even _ONE_ Jack-bot. The monks didn't complain, especially since now they could tease Jack whenever he came back into action…but, for some reason something wasn't right with Wuya, her _instincts _told her something was off. Finally, she decided it was time to go see him…not that she was worried about him or…anything! Why would she worry about _Jack_? That was preposterous! She just wanted to make sure he was alive and if not, steal all his Shen Gong Wu! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Dropping down, Wuya checked for any Jack-bots. Thankfully none were around and Wuya made her way to window that led to Jack's "evil" lair. Slowly opening it, she slide inside and hid in the shadows. The witch merely blinked at the site before her. Jack's basement was a _MESS_! A hideous filthy mess of broken robot parts, tables turned-over, and even his Shen Gong Wu vault was laying upside down with the contents on the floor. Something really strange happened here…almost looks like a..fight?

The witch scoffed, Jack couldn't fight hand-to-hand he'd more likely use his robots or Shen Gong Wu to win a battle. Making her way up to the stairs Wuya slowly opened the door and went down a hallway. If he wasn't in his basement then maybe he was ou-_"SLAM!"_

Wuya walked straight into a Jack-bot hitting her face against its cold metallic body. The witch rubbed her nose and glared at the Jack-bot, who didn't care in the slightest and only glared back. Although all of Jack's bot looked the same, Wuya was quickly able to figure out which one this was. After all, she spent more than a year as a ghost having to listen to them and Jack.

"JB-4356, where's Jack? His basement is a complete mess! What's going on?" The witch demanded in an icy tone. The mere mention of his master's name caused JB-4356 eyes to sulk and almost look saddening.

"**Master is….not well. Not well at all. He's currently locked himself in his room and hasn't come out in days****.**" Its robotic voice echoed throughout the halls. Silence filled between the two before Wuya cleared her throat.

"4356, take me to Jack. I want to see him"

"**As you wish**"

The Jack-bot escorted Wuya through the many halls of Jack's mansion and within a few minutes they arrived at Jack's door to his room. Jack-bots crowed the scene, all having the same sad expression. Their attention turned to Wuya, some raised their claws and others brought out their plasma guns from within their chest. JB-4356 raised his metallic hands in protest.

"**Wuya is merely here to check on and discover reasons for the recent disappearance of Master**" The Jack-bots slowly but surely backed away from their master's door but some still held out their chest-guns. Walking up to the door, Wuya knocked softly.

"Jack, it's me Wuya. Let me in…tell me what's going on" Slowly, the witch heard _clicks _and _clanks _as locks were being unlocked and Jack slowly opened his door. To say Wuya was taken back was an understatement. Jack looked _TERRIBLE. _Horrible red hair everywhere, his eyes tired and red, _really _red and he was wearing nothing but dark boxers with evil hearts on them. Wuya knew that something terrible had happened for sure now! Jack didn't wear those boxers unless something truly bad had happened to the child.

Before her brain could register anything, Jack grabbed Wuya's arm and pulled her into his room and closed the door and wrapped himself tightly around her. It took a few seconds for Wuya to get over the sudden event but she stared down at Jack with a questionable look. She could hear him sobbing slightly and muttering words. Slight anger filled her but…it all immediately vanished when he hugged her even tighter and began crying.

A strange motherly feeling overtook her and Wuya slide her fingers through Jack's hair and began soothing him. She used her free hand to lift Jack's chin up to look at her.

"Jack, tell me what happen okay?" Her voice was soft and kind, almost foreign to her actually. She never had used a voice like that before. Slowly the genius nodded and let go of her.

_**- 45 Minutes Later - **_

It had taken some effort but eventually Wuya was able to get the full story from him without Jack crying every ten minutes. Apparently "Lydia" wasn't all she seemed to be. Jack had discovered just two months ago Lydia had been cheating on him the entire time with some crack-head whom she was _MARRIED _to! She used Jack and his money to secretly buy drugs and other illegal items for her husband and herself. The minute he found out, he kicked her out of his home and ordered his bots to get rid of the pest. Then he locked himself up in his room for the other two months. Jack was currently in the kitchen fixing him and Wuya hot dogs, still in his boxers as the witch sat at the table drinking this "_Pepsi_" as the humans referred to it.

The two didn't talk as they silently ate; only taking glances at each other. Sighing, Jack broke the silence.

"I'm a fool aren't I Wuya? Actually believing that someone human could love _ME, Jack Spicer _and not one of my beautiful machines?" The witch's pointy ears perked up and she blinked. An evil grin curled around her lips.

"Yes, you are a fool Jack. But…you're **MY **fool! And no mere mortal breaks the heart of my fool. That title is reserved for me only!"

"Yeah, you do it every other week! You're a pro at it! " The evil boy genius joked, only to receive a dark chuckle from Wuya.

"Go put on some clothes Jackie, we're going to pay your little…_friend_ a visit, teach her a lesson as to why you shouldn't mess with someone on the Heylin side…even if it's you of all people!" The witch laughed evilly as Jack rushed out of the kitchen in his boxers.

"Oh oh, maybe we can swing by the Xiaolin Losers place and steal all their Shen Gong Wu on the way back! Ha ha ha ha! They'll never see it comin'! _The Jack is back baby_!" Jack's voice echoed through his house as he laughed maniacally.

A small smirk formed on Wuya's lips, her Jack was back and everything was back to the way it should be. A chuckle escaped from her as she couldn't wait to steal his Fist of Tebigong and Eye of Dashi when they got back from their fun.


End file.
